ecwfandomcom-20200214-history
Deluded Venus
Deluded Venus, founded by Crystal Shards and Leon as the Second in Command, was later named Majustu Kai. The country color was orange. It was inarguably one of the most, if not the most, powerful clans of the RPG. It was allied with Auron (then led by Hystrix), Taiyou, Shousha (then led by Rusticolous), and Taalak. Taiyou was able to see Majustu Kai's forums, but the only members who were allowed to post were Kovu and Pendant. likewise, Majustu Kai was able to see Taiyou's forums, but not post, minus Crystal Shards. In the light of the new RPG, Majustu Kai will once again be opened with Crystal Shards as the leader. The Second in Command is unknown as of yet. RPG II STATS Last known member list for Majustu Kai along with their stats: BlackFox X :: Sage :: 20/1 Cloud :: Rogue:: 20/11 Crystal Shards :: Leader :: 20/20/20 Crystal Shards :: Assailant :: 20/20/20 Esgalglinion :: Infiltrator :: 20/20/20 Esgalglinion :: Monk :: 5 Gojira :: Assailant :: 20/20/20 Gojira :: Nomad :: 11 Haku :: Mage Knight :: 20/19 Jib :: Nomad Chieftain :: 20/20/3 Leon :: Necromancer :: 20/20/20 Leon :: Rogue :: 20/8 Necro :: Thief :: 12 Neomagician :: Cardinal :: 20/20/20 Neomagician :: Thief :: 8 Pyro Ice:: Sage :: 20/8 Raging Dragon :: Mage General :: 20/20/20 Raging Dragon :: Bishop :: 20/20/6 Serra :: Mage:: 1 - not included in stats (under level 5) Ukah :: Ranger :: 20/20/20 Ukah :: Mage General :: 20/20/20 Total Level :: 812 Total Members :: 21 Total Members (included) :: 20 Average Level :: 40.6 or 41 or 20/20/1 Highest Average Level ever :: 43.9 or 44 or 20/20/4 Referees of Majustu Kai :: Crystal Shards Eliwood Esgalglinion FieryShadow Gojira Leon Raging Dragon Ukah Member Balance and Donations :: 5,000 - Bryan Aini 3,665 - Cloud 50,085 - Crystal Shards 5,000 - Esgalglinion 4,150 - FieryShadow 4,000 - IcyWind 5,000 - Kovu 10,000 - Gojira 2,100 - Haku 5,000 - Hiei 30,550 - Leon 6,000 - Necro 8,000 - Raging Dragon 1,900 - The Icy Fire Man 33,050 - Ukah Clan Balance :: 173,500 coins Inventory Item :: Donator Anima :: Elfire :: Leon Fire :: Crystal Shards Fire :: Leon Thunder :: Crystal Shards Thunder :: Leon Bows :: Iron Bow :: Crystal Shards Short Bow :: Crystal Shards Dark :: Eclipse :: Eliwood Eclipse :: Crystal Sahrds Flux :: Crystal Shards Flux :: Leon Gespenst :: Kovu Luna :: Crystal Shards Light:: Lightning :: Crystal Shards Shine :: Crystal Shards Staves :: Heal :: Crystal Shards Heal :: Leon Mend :: Crystal Shards Mend :: Leon Psychic :: Crystal Shards Psychic :: Leon Recovery :: Leon Rescue :: Leon Sleep staff :: Raging Dragon Swords :: Iron Sword :: Bryan Aini Iron Sword :: Crystal Shards Killing Edge :: Bryan Aini Light Brand :: Gojira Longsword :: Gojira Miscellaneous :: Vulenary :: Gojira Item Donation Count :: 2 - Bryan Aini 13 - Crystal Shards 1 - Eliwood 3 - Gojira 1 - Kovu 9 - Leon 1 - Raging Dragon Total weapons :: 29 Category:Clans/Countries